


A Fine Line

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you sure this is okay?” Lucas asked, for the thousandth time, and Henry gave Molly an exasperated look as she snapped the handcuffs in place. “I mean, I’m supposed to <em>hit</em> him? With <em>this?</em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticArche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/gifts).



> Written for August 2015 Polyshipping Day on the 1st, for the prompt "Lucas/Henry/Molly? Molly teaching Lucas some of her techniques on a willing Henry?"

“Are you sure this is okay?” Lucas asked, for the thousandth time, and Henry gave Molly an exasperated look as she snapped the handcuffs in place. “I mean, I’m supposed to  _hit_  him? With _this?_ ”

Henry started to speak, but Molly silenced him with a finger to his lips and a shake of her head.

“Correct,” she said, gently, and ran a hand down the length of Henry’s bare, unmarked back. Unmarked. She frowned. There should’ve been half-healed marks across his back, not smooth skin—he’d died again recently, hadn’t he? They’d have to talk about that later.

Pushing thoughts of Henry's deaths aside, Molly continued. “He likes it, I promise. And I won’t be letting you do anything too risky today. Just going to teach you the basics of using a flogger, so you two can have fun together when I’m busy, or—” She caressed Henry’s cheek, and his eyes fluttered closed, hiding the weight of centuries she always saw in his gaze. “So you can help unlock some of his other pain.”

She turned to Lucas, who still didn’t seem convinced, so she tried to appeal to his altruistic side. “Henry needs our help,” she said. “He’s in so much pain, and he has trouble letting it out. He and I have done this before, and it’s helped him release a lot of that pain.

“I care so much about him,” she added. “You care about him, too, right?”

“Yeah,” Lucas said, with a nod. “Yeah, of course. But beating him? I—”

“It’s not  _beating_  me,” Henry said, and Molly could almost hear his eyeroll. “I’ve been beaten before, and, trust me—this is infinitely preferable. This is controlled. It’s careful. It’s limited. I have as much power to put an end to it as you and Molly.”

“Exactly. If he says stop, we stop. Simple as that.” Molly moved to Lucas’s side, and wrapped an arm around him. “I know you don’t know me very well yet,” she said, and kissed his shoulder, “but I love Henry as much as you do.”

“Not sure that’s possible,” Lucas said, and he smiled fondly at Henry. “He’s amazing.”

“He is,” she said. They should’ve brought Lucas into their relationship sooner. Anyone who looked at Henry like that deserved to be with him, too. “And I would never do anything that I thought might cause him the wrong kind of pain, nor would I let anyone else.”

“You usually trust my judgment, Lucas,” Henry said, “even when it seems rather questionable even to me. I’m asking you to trust it again. Molly’s a professional. She knows what she’s doing.”

“Lucas, sweetie, when you told me to stop, I stopped,” Molly said, “remember? And if you’re really too uncomfortable with the idea of this to try it, we’ll stop asking.”

Lucas’s gaze flicked between the flogger and Henry, then shook his head. “No. Um. I’m.” He huffed out an awkward laugh. “I’m interested. Really, _really_ interested. And I trust you guys. I think.”

“Okay.” Molly kissed Lucas’s cheek. “Now, why don’t you come over here, and I’ll show you what to do, hm?”


End file.
